


an addiction to hands and feet

by onecentpipit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, anyway, kisspering, seriously that summary is like... half the fic already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/onecentpipit
Summary: “Sorry,” Jongdae says after a moment, small and embarrassed. “I don’t think I have the energy to play tonight.”Sehun brow furrows, turning his head so his lips brush over the down-turned corner of Jongdae’s mouth. “You worry too much, hyung,” he says into the seam of Jongdae’s frown, scratching lightly at Jongdae’s skin in irritation until he feels Jongdae’s mouth curve upward into a smile. “Just let me take care of you for once.”





	an addiction to hands and feet

Sehun wakes to the soft _snick_ of the front door closing.

“Hyung?” he whispers, straining to look for Jongdae in the darkness of the living room.

“Sehun?” Jongdae calls back from the doorway, voice lilting up in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Sehun wriggles back deeper into his nest of blankets on the couch, impatiently pulling Jongdae down to lie down in his arms. “Waited for you to get back,” he mumbles into Jongdae’s hair, bringing his hands up to press into the knotted muscles of Jongdae’s back. Jongdae sighs gratefully and Sehun slips his hands under Jongdae’s shirt, covering the small of Jongdae’s back with one and gently stroking along the knobs of Jongdae’s spine with the other.

“Sorry,” Jongdae says after a moment, small and embarrassed. “I don’t think I have the energy to play tonight.”

Sehun brow furrows, turning his head so his lips brush over the down-turned corner of Jongdae’s mouth. “You worry too much, hyung,” he says into the seam of Jongdae’s frown, scratching lightly at Jongdae’s skin in irritation until he feels Jongdae’s mouth curve upward into a smile. “Just let me take care of you for once.”

“What’s this?” Jongdae teases. “Is our bratty maknae Sehunnie finally growing up?”

Sehun scowls and removes his hands, turning his face away when Jongdae snuggles closer. “Go away,” Sehun whines into the sofa back as he bats ineffectually at Jongdae. “No one likes you.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Jongdae coos, turning Sehun’s head to face him again. “I like you,” he says, softer and more genuine, and Sehun squirms.

“I thought you were tired,” he says peevishly, arms sneakily snaking around Jongdae again. “Go to sleep, hyung.”

Jongdae laughs quietly, little huffs of air tickling Sehun’s cheek, and Sehun presses closer into Jongdae’s solid warmth. “Good night, Sehun,” Jongdae says, sweet and clear in the quiet of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LJ, sometime in 2014. minor edits. title taken from regina spektor's "dance anthem of the 80s."
> 
> nothing like touching up dusty old drabbles to try get yourself into the mood for writing new fic! [insert upside down smiley face emoji]


End file.
